


His Middle Name Is Danger

by Hightower6327



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate title: Maine scares Ruby shitless, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gen, Maine is Weiss’ bodyguard, Short One Shot, Volume 5 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Dazed and reeling, the redhead fell onto her rear with a squeak. Through the haze of dizziness, her blur of a vision could make out something white and tall in front of her.“Hey Weiss, since when did you get so tall?” Ruby mumbled.A growl was her answer.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 35





	His Middle Name Is Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always sort of wanted to write a RWBY/Red vs. Blue crossover. I haven’t watched both shows in eons so I‘m unsure if I got everything 100% correct.

The tea tray clattered onto the floor, broken bits of ceramics went flying in every direction as the tea spilled over the floor. Ruby stood still as a statue, the sight before her staying her feet.

Her sister Yang was here, alongside... 

“...Weiss?”

The girl in question nodded. A smile crossed her face. “Ruby,” she said, her voice quiet.

Her heart soared, and the grin she bore threatened to split her face in two. Right now, only one thing mattered to Ruby, and it was to close the distance between the two of them ASAP.

“Weiss!”

Ruby turned into a blur of petals, dashing towards Weiss with her arms out, fully expecting to crash into something soft and warm...

...Only for her nose to crash against something hard and cold.

Dazed and reeling, the redhead fell onto her rear with a squeak. Through the haze of dizziness, her blur of a vision could make out something white and tall in front of her.

“Hey Weiss, since when did you get so tall?” Ruby mumbled.

 **“▂▃▂ ...”** Something that definitely did not sound like Weiss growled.

“Huh?”

Shaking her head, Ruby looked up and paled.

Before her stood a mountain of a man, one who made Ironwood look like a frail, sickly child in comparison. He was clad head to toe in advanced, snow white armor, brown-orange highlights breaking its monotony. Tied to his back was a brutish grenade launcher rifle... thing, hints of dried blood marring the blade.

He looked down upon her with a snarl, and Ruby saw her own terrified face in his opaque golden visor, swearing that she heard a backward guitar riff in the back of her mind.

Unease creeping into her soul, Ruby put her arms before her and tried to say something - anything - but the only sound that came from her mouth was a long and terrified. “Uhh...”

The stranger lurched forward, grabbing her collar and lifting her up with a growl. Ruby froze, skin white as snow as he glared through her soul. Sounds became muffled and muddled, drowned out by dread. She couldn’t make sense of any noise, save for the beating of her heart.

“Maine! That’s enough! Put her down!” came Weiss’ order, sharp and urgent.

And just like that, the giant dropped her without hesitation, stepping to the side as he grumbled to himself.

Still in shock, Ruby remained seated on the floor for a while, only when two hands settled on her shoulders and gently shook her did she regain awareness.

The first thing she noticed was Weiss kneeling before her, worried. The second was that a furious Yang had activated her semblance, Ember Celica aimed threateningly at the unfazed stranger. “Ruby? Is everything alright? Can you hear me?” Came the ice queen’s voice. 

“I’m... fine,” she said, taking Weiss hand as she rose to her feet, still in shock.

She stared at Weiss for a time, feeling warmth settle into her still numbed mind. And as much as she wanted to hug her moments before, now she only wanted a question answered.

“Weiss?” Ruby raised a hand and pointed a finger. “Who is that?”

“That?” Weiss looked over her shoulder and stared in silence at the armored man, who stood still as a statue, his arms folded.

Swallowing, Weiss turned to Ruby again - sparing Yang a quick ‘cut that out!’ glance - and forced a smile.

“Ruby, this is Maine. He is my... bodyguard.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, when I say “backward guitar riff, I do mean “(When) Your Middle Name Is Danger” was playing. 
> 
> As always, please leave kudos if you’ve enjoyed this and let me know what you think of it in the comments below!


End file.
